


And Katie Makes... How Many?

by Ashkela



Series: Wayhaught Family [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Future Fic, Happy Ending, Infertility, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashkela/pseuds/Ashkela
Summary: First off, after last week's episode 4x02, already it's definitive that this won't work for canon. So consider it AU post 4x01.Welcome to the third installment of the Wayhaught Family series. I started writing it for @cleekers over on Twitter and now it's become my new day-of episode routine. This week, it's time for the promised child named Katie.Note that because of the canon split, there was NO time jump. It won't come up in this installment specifically, but Alice was 3 when Xavier was born.
Relationships: Jeremy Chetri/Robin Jett, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday
Series: Wayhaught Family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861741
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	And Katie Makes... How Many?

By the time Xavier was three months old, the entire family could tell that he was Nicole's biological son. The red hair had begun to grow in, and even more than that, his overwhelmingly positive response every time his mommy smiled at him confirmed it. "See baby? He loves you best, just like his mama does," Nicole would say as she passed over the crying infant when a bottle in her hands was just not the same as drinking from the source. "And I can't blame him." 

After this was said a few times and Waverly had a chance to confirm that it wasn't being said out of resentment, but of pride, she developed her own response of, "Well that just means the next one will love you best." 

The next addition to the extended Earp family would not be their own, but that's a story for another day.

Six months after giving birth to Xavier, the mothers were once more at the doctor's office, preparing for the IVF procedure that would hopefully lead to the promised little girl. Given that it had been patently obvious whose egg Xavier had come from, this time they'd elected to implant Waverly's own fertilized egg for sure (having last time chosen one of the embryos created without asking which was which, though of course their doctor had known all along). 

*******  
It didn't work. 

They'd gotten so lucky the first time around that no one in the family had genuinely thought that the following month wouldn't come complete with a new baby announcement. When Nicole came home from work one evening to the sound of both her wife and son sobbing in near harmony, she instinctively knew. Sure enough, she found Waverly in the bathroom, tears streaming down her face as she held Xavier and tried to wash blood out of stained underwear simultaneously in the sink. 

"Waves, Waves baby, you don't have to do that right now," she began, one hand shutting off the tap while the other pulled the smaller woman against her tightly, the small boy beginning at last to calm down as he was surrounded by both his mommy and his mama. 

"What... what did I do wrong? Did I pick up X too many times?" Waverly buried her head against her wife's chest, curling instinctively around their son. "I did all the things the doctor told me to. Why didn't it work?"

"Shh, shh you didn't do anything wrong. Sometimes it just doesn't happen, love. We can try again when you're ready." Nicole barely noticed a nod of the dark hair below her chin as the little family stood in the bathroom and mourned what could have been.

*******  
After the third month in a row failed to result in so much as a positive pregnancy test, they stopped. Between the hormones, the pain of not knowing what was going on or why, not to mention the financial burden - less than in the States, but still there, it was time to stop and wait. 

Two year passed, until the day that Chrissy Nedley called to excitedly announce her pregnancy to Waverly, who was both ecstatic and sorrowed at the news. When she'd hung up the phone, she looked out the window of the Homestead to where the next generation played happily together in an endless game of chase that included several small people, a corgi who no one had yet convinced was not a husky, and said corgi's inspiration and idol, a three-legged husky named Huckleberry - Huck for short. Dr. Fluffbutt the corgi was the latest addition to the ever-expanding Earp/Haught tribe, having been rescued from abandonment by one Bunny Loblaw, whose young child Taylor proved to not be as responsible as she expected when acquiring the puppy. Given that Taylor was only four years old, this hadn't been a huge surprise. 

But Taylor and Alice were best friends and had been ever since they met at Nicole and Waverly's wedding when they were even younger, and so when Taylor arrived at the Homestead for a sleepover sobbing hysterically, there was only a moment of consideration held by silent discussion between all of the adults. Dr. Fluffbutt moved in that very night.

Watching the children and animals play outside, Waverly stroked her stomach softly and nodded quietly to herself. It was time. When Nicole came home that evening, the discussion would last late into the night, long after the household had quieted around them, each of the smaller family units retreating to their own space within the much-expanded Homestead. 

Ultimately, they agreed to one last try for another child of their own. The success or failure of this final attempt would determine what that meant for Jeremy and Robin as well, who had been first content and then accepting of the long wait for a surrogacy. 

*******  
They told no one at first. Of all the adults living at the Homestead, only Doc seemed to notice the changes that meant Waverly was on the hormones again in preparation for another round. A quiet nod the first time he spotted acne cream on the household shopping list once again was all that was needed to let the women know that he was aware, but that he would keep their secret. 

When the test finally came back positive, Waverly spent the night crying in Nicole's arms once more, the sheriff biting her lips and holding back sobs of relief as tears streamed silently down her face. They were going to get their Katie this time. They just knew it. 

Telling the family was fun. The children jumped and shouted and cheered for the thought of a new sibling/cousin, the dogs rejoicing in much the same way, simply full of the exuberance their two-legged pack mates were showing. Calamity Jane merely slunk out of the room, heading for her preferred perch on the settee in Waverly and Nicole's room to get away from all the noise. The adults all hugged their significant others and then everyone else in the room, chattering excitedly about the future.

*******  
This time, there was no confusion. Wayhaught baby number two was definitely going to be Katie. The mothers emerged from the ultrasound with a handful of pictures and eager announcements being made as quickly as they each could dial their phones. By the time they'd reached the car, nearly the entire extended family was aware of the news. 

Well... most of the news. News that they truly planned to keep secret for as long as possible. Unfortunately, 'as long as possible' wasn't very long, as Waverly went from no bump to practically-popping bump (to quote Wynonna) nearly overnight, thus necessitating the divulging of the final secret. Katie wouldn't be joining the family alone. What her sister - because while she'd been turned away from the ultrasound, she had quite obviously been in the same amniotic sac - would be named was kept a closely guarded secret, no matter how many complaints were expressed around the large dinner table at the Homestead.

Gretta Perley became a frequent visitor, having formed a friendship over time once she had truly apologized for her actions in the past. As a nurse, she was able to reassure Waverly whenever she was distressed over a new symptom that she hadn't experienced in her first pregnancy. Privately, Nicole was pretty sure that most of them weren't actually new symptoms, but that they were either more pronounced with this pregnancy or that her wife had forgotten them in the wash of post-birth hormones the last time around. Still, Gretta was also the only identical twin either woman knew, so she also was able to answer questions and make suggestions as the pregnancy progressed.

*******  
The day came when Waverly was heading into the hospital for her 37 week check in. She didn't walk anymore. She waddled, something she was very frustrated by and complained frequently about. "I didn't waddle with X. Why did we have to have two this time? Huh, Katie? You just didn't want to be lonely? Your Aunt Chrissy cooked up a playmate for you all her own, you didn't have to bring one along you know!" She sighed, rubbing her belly as she waited for the elevator. As the doors opened, she glanced across the lobby to the main entrance of the hospital. Nicole had gone to park the car after having dropped her off at the door.

Not seeing a flash of red hair in sight even, she moved away from the bank of elevators, angling toward a seat that was high enough that would hopefully make it easy for her to get back up from once her wife arrived. Before she could even reach the chair, she realized that as usual, she needed to pee despite having gone no more than 20 minutes prior. Huffing to herself, she spun back around, heading toward the lavatories, pulling out her phone to text Nicole as to her whereabouts. Hitting send as she walked in, she actually heard the sound of her text notifications, meaning that the sheriff was entering the lobby and would find her in a matter of moments. 

Sure enough, when she emerged from the handicapped stall to wash her hands, she found her favorite person leaning against the sink waiting on her. "Ready to go see how these two are doing?" she asked.

"Ready to see how all three of you are doing," Nicole countered. Waverly had been more restless than usual the night before, and the redhead was beginning to suspect that her beloved bride might not be able to have the planned birth she was hoping for. They were well within the normal date range for twins to be born, being that their gestation was generally shorter due to a lack of room, especially in one as small as their birth-giving mother. 

"I told you, Nicole, I'm fine. They're just more Braxton-Hicks is all. I'm sure it's noth-" The brunette's rant cut off abruptly as she looked down. "Fu... dge." The light colored maternity yoga pants that she'd been living in were quickly darkening. "Um, baby can you get me a wheelchair, because I remember how this go-oh-OH SHIT FUCK OW!" She nearly dropped to her knees at the unexpected pain, Nicole catching her just in time. 

"No time, come on baby, I got you," was all Nicole said as they made their way back out the door. "Little help here please!" she called in the direction of the front desk as she moved back to the elevators, pressing the button frantically. An orderly who was obviously just making their way back into the hospital after having discharged a patient came running over, helping to ease Waverly down as the elevator arrived. 

This time, the family was prepared. Nicole had a 'babies coming!' text saved in her drafts for all the adults in the extended clan and hit the send button before they were emerging on to the L&D ward. Doc was in charge of getting Wynonna to the hospital safely, while the others all gathered together at the Homestead to keep an eye on all the children and keep themselves occupied while waiting for the big news. 

Wynonna made it. Not by much, because apparently once Waverly's body was ready, she was raring to go, but she was in time to hold her youngest sister's hand and give back all the encouragement she'd received when it was her bringing a child into the world. "Come on, baby girl, I got a bet on what Katie 2.0's name is gonna be and you won't tell me until she's here so get to pushing!" 

"Wynonna I swear to God if you don't shut up I'm gonna- FUCK IT HURTS!" Waverly couldn't even complete her threat before what would be one of the final contractions came upon her. Bracketed by her wife and her sister, she bore down and pushed with all her might, stopping only when the doctor told her to. A second later, she heard her favorite sound, that of her newborn child screaming for all she was worth. 

Katie May Haught entered the world at 4:16 pm. Her Auntie Nonna cut the cord when asked, after having looked bewildered when offered the medical scissors. A nod from both her sister and best friend assured her, and the deed was done neatly. Katie rested against her mother's chest for a few moments, skin to skin, as the new mothers spoke softly to their daughter. But all too soon, the contractions started up again and the littlest Haught - for the moment - was moved into the arms of a nurse for a quick check up. 

Katie's little sister was willing to go second, but apparently not by much, because by 4:20 pm, she too, was filling the room with her cries. This time, her Mama cut the cord, once more the mothers and daughter taking a few precious seconds skin to skin before the smaller twin was lifted away. "Okay Haughts. Let me have it. What's the name?"

Both women ignored Wynonna, staring anxiously off at the paired groupings of staff around their little bundles, overhearing words that didn't seem to be dangerous, but neither really ready to breath again until two nurses turned around nearly simultaneously, each holding a newly cleaned and diapered newborn. Each had a tiny hospital bracelet attached to her ankle so at the moment, mixing them up wasn't really a possibility, but the mothers had come prepared with tiny hats for them anyway. 

Little Katie's hat, green with a K in the center, fit relatively well, while her sister's hat, red with an R, was almost covering her eyes. "Okay K for Katie, what's the R for?"

"Wynonna," Waverly smiled, "Meet Randi Joy Haught."


End file.
